Zephuros
by Batsutousai
Summary: ABANDONED! Not all acts are forgivable, and Harry finds himself swayed by one who teaches him so much more than the Order ever dared.
1. Harry's Tale

**Title:** Zephuros  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** HP/OC, obviously  
**Warnings:** Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu-age  
**Summary:** Not all acts are forgivable, and Harry finds himself swayed by one who teaches him so much more than the Order ever dared.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** So, I was reading _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_, which I've read before, and chatting with Shivani when I got this sudden, inexplicable urge to write a Harry in Azkaban story with a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. So I pleaded to Shivani to hit me over the head and tell me no, but she ended up condoning it and even, perhaps, helping it along a bit.  
I'm strapped for ideas for my other works, so I shall take what Kam-kun hands me and go with it.

PS - We'll start off with a bit of back story on Harry's part, then jump right into Gary-Sue Land next chapter. XD

Harry's Tale

Harry decided that he just generally hated all the people of the world. Especially the Order of the Phoenix. And the Ministry of Magic. And the Dursleys. And Voldemort on a particularly bad day.

Yeah, he knew it was supposed to be the other way around; hate Voldemort all the time and the Order only on bad days. But while Voldemort gave him headaches from time to time, the Order just generally pissed him off by not including him. Never mind that he was eighteen now and over-age. Never mind that he was the 'Chosen One'. They still didn't tell him anything. Ever. Especially when he most needed it.

Not that Harry had expected them to tell him things - it wasn't Dumbledore's style.

The Ministry, on the other had, wasn't proving particularly useful in the second war. Not that they were ever, actually, useful. Rather, they kept getting in the way of the Order and blowing things way out of proportion. Such things happened when the Ministry refused to work side-by-side with the Order.

As for the Dursleys? They were currently enjoying an aggravated existence in the Order's Headquarters due to Voldemort threatening their lives. The Dark Lord had burned down Number Four Privet Drive, then sent a pack of his best men after the fleeing Muggles when they'd left the island. So Dumbledore had decided that the safest place for them was in the middle of the main stronghold of one of the two major powers in the magical battle. It was a recipe for disaster.

Which is why when Harry had run across his twitchy uncle after a particularly bad nightmare and his uncle had lashed out at him with words, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Harry had lashed back with a nasty Slashing Hex. Of course, it was that Slashing Hex which had killed Vernon Dursley and sent the unapologetic Harry to Azkaban Prison. None of his friends had even bothered to try to excuse him, and the Ministry wouldn't have cared if he tried. 'Chosen One' or not, Harry had still killed an 'innocent' Muggle.

And so it was that Harry spent five months in Azkaban without a word from the outside beyond Voldemort's random emotions.

Without the dementors, Harry considered, the place was rather boring.

-

-

**A/N:** Holes may be ripped apart at your leisure and flames are as welcome as they'll ever be - this is just a fic to keep me from _Sir Gawain_. XD  
Please, mock the fuck out of me. It's fun to laugh over it later. XD

Bats


	2. Kat Miller Comes to Towne

**Title:** Zephuros  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** HP/OC  
**Warnings:** Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu-age, more OCs that you could ever wish for  
**Summary:** Not all acts are forgivable, and Harry finds himself swayed by one who teaches him so much more than the Order ever dared.

**(Dis)Claim Her:** Kat/Kit belongs to me. So there. XD

**A/N:** Also, the responses to the first chapter were generally mind-blowing. I CERTAINLY didn't expect to get such a great response. -sweatdrop- We'll see how many of you still want to stick with this nonsense after this chapter, aye?

Now, welcome to Gary-Sue Land! XD  
(She...has a bit of a multiple personality, I realized part-way through. Just thought I should warn you...)

Kat Miller Comes to Towne

Kat Miller was your average magical teenager-almost-not. Nineteen years old with a penchant for avoiding any and all work that had anything to do with school - she fit in almost perfectly at her all-women's university in the States, despite the Muggle majority. Except for one thing: Kat wasn't _just_ a girl. Oh, no. She was also a _boy_.

You see, Kat was a rare breed of magical creature, a _Vacuus Sexus_ - 'without sex'. Because they're related distantly to Metamorphmagi, they're able to pick an appearance for both their male and female forms sometime between birth and puberty, when the form they'd chosen would solidify and they wouldn't be able to pick another face again unless it was through the use of an outside spell.

But Kat rather liked her ability, though she had to keep it a secret, lest the American Magical Government find out about her and tag her as dangerous, or whatever it was they felt like doing to something else they didn't understand. While school was in session, she was Kathryn 'Kat' Miller, quiet yet quirky girl with shoulder-length auburn hair, a simple figure, and blue-blue eyes. At home and over long weekends alone, he was Kit Miller, snarky and darkly humorous, tall young man with short black hair and murky grey eyes.

And it was much to Kat's joy that she would shortly be travelling overseas to London for not just one semester, but a whole _year_. Her mother, Lynn, had nearly thrown a fit when Kat had decided to go - _everyone_ knew that England was in the middle of a magical war - but Kat had pointed out that she wasn't planning on getting involved in any wars - she was just going to see the sights and hear the accents. Lynn still didn't like the idea, but she let her daughter go with the knowledge that the girl could easily get herself out of tight situations if she needed to; it was one of the reasons Lynn had always said that Kat could never tell anyone her secret.

So it was that Kat boarded a plane and crossed the Atlantic in a doze of travel-induced sleepiness. Once at Heathrow, she stumbled through customs and picked up her baggage.

"Kathryn Miller?" a voice asked at her elbow, accent thick to Kat's American-trained ears.

"That's me, yah," Kat replied, glancing up at the host family she'd be staying with. She found herself face-to-breasts with a tall, stern-looking woman with cold blonde hair and even colder eyes. "Urm..."

"I am Amelia Cooke. You will refer to me as Mrs Cooke or Madame. We do not condone familiarity in our house."

Kat just gaped, heart sinking already at the prospect of having to put up with this woman.

"Come. It's not courteous to leave your driver waiting for too long," Mrs Cooke stated, then spun on her heels and stalked off towards the exit.

Kat hoisted her bags up and hurried after the woman, wishing she was in her male form, since he could lift _far_ more than she could. And it would help if prim and proper would help a bit, Kat fumed, burning a hole of hatred in the back of the woman's perfect dress.

Mrs Cooke finally stopped before the doors and gave Kat a sharp look. "Perhaps we should make a stop before we get to the house for more clothing for you."

Kat bit back her initial response, furiously recalling that she was Kat, not Kit, and forced a quiet smile. "This is only my travel clothing, Madame. I promise that the other clothing I have brought with me will meet your standards."

Mrs Cooke humphed, then turned away and stepped from the airport, leaving Kat to, once again, suffer through the dragging of her things.

Once outside, a young man with a worried look plastered across his face hurried forward. "You'll be Miss Miller?"

"Ah, yes." Kat pulled up a shy smile.

"Take her things, Richard!" Mrs Cooke snapped.

Richard made a slight face, which caused Kat's waning smile to solidify, then held out a hand. "Your bags, miss."

Kat bit back a giggle at the sound of a male her age acting so proper and handed over three of her bags with a minimal amount of juggling, keeping two with her. "Thank you."

"Those need to go in the trunk as well," Mrs Cooke said to Kat as Richard moved her other bags into the car.

Kat frowned and clutched one of the bags to her chest, the other hung off her shoulder loosely. "If you'd please, Mrs Cooke, I'd rather keep some of my things with me. I _need_ to, to feel at all safe."

Kat's last word hung between the two women thickly as Richard continued to pack the trunk as quietly as he could.

Mrs Cooke finally offered Kat a nasty sneer and said, "Americans," before sliding into the car with another humph.

Kat took a deep breath and shakily returned the smile Richard was offering her before slipping into the car with Mrs Cooke.

-

"Richard, help Miss Miller take her things to her room, then show her back to the parlour. Miss Miller, I expect you to be dressed better when you return," Mrs Cooke said before turning and disappearing into the manor they'd arrived at.

Richard glanced over at Kat sadly and murmured, "I'm sorry about her. She's-"

Kat cut him off with a shake of her head. "Please don't apologize for others, Richard. You can no more control her nasty personality than I could. It doesn't matter." She grabbed another of her bags, then gave the staring Richard a tired look. "Can we please go in?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Richard grabbed her last two bags, then led the way into the house and up a grand staircase. Down the hall just to the left of the staircase was her new room and Richard set her bags down on the ground gently. "Shall I wait outside, then?"

Kat looked around at the room in quiet awe. The far wall had a large window with a seat in front of it and perfect dark brown velvet curtain. The room's walls were a pale green with dark green trimmings. All the furniture was made out of beautiful dark red-brown wood that Kat didn't recognize. The room just screamed, 'I'm swimming in cash!' Even just the bed - a four-poster with drapes of golden-brown satin - was more than her mother could have ever dreamed of affording, especially now that Kat was in college. She felt small and dizzy in the suddenly too large room and had to grab the bed post to keep her feet.

"Miss Miller!"

Kat shook her head and desperately wished she could be Kit for this. "I'm fine, thank you. If you could wait outside for just a moment, I'd be most grateful."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Thank you." Kat glanced up and forced out a smile. Once the door had closed behind Richard, though, the smile faded, as did her female form.

Kit tugged off the too-tight clothing, then made a run for the bathroom that was attached to the room for a quick shower and refresher. It wouldn't do to have Mz Cooke getting on Kat's case for being dirty from her travels or, Merlin forbid, _late_.

After Kit was done in the shower, he turned back to Kat and she picked out some clothing with a sigh. Time to face the she-beast.

Kat poked her head out the door and pulled out a smile for the nervous Richard. "Thanks for waiting," she said quietly.

"Of course," Richard replied, looking a bit relieved. "Shall I take you down?"

"Please," Kat agreed, then followed Richard down the grand staircase and through a set of high doors to a soaring room edged in gold. Kat bit back any reactions - the house was almost too much for an American middle-class child.

Mrs Cooke sat in the centre of a stern-looking settee, a tea set on the coffee table between her chosen seat and the squashy chair that was obviously meant for Kat. The chair looked so out of place that Kat couldn't help but wonder if it had been conjured just for her.

"Don't just stare. Sit," Mrs Cooke ordered Kat, then turned to Richard. "You're wanted by the Master in his study. Go quickly."

"Yes, Madame," Richard replied with a bow, then hurried away.

Mrs Cooke turned back towards Kat, who had taken the seat left for her, and frowned. "You have come at a bad time for the United Kingdom, Miss Miller. I do hope you're aware of that."

Kat glanced down at the tea tray and bit her lip. "Quite. My mother didn't want me to come."

"You should have listened to her. You're not safe her-"

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Kat interrupted as she saw a small figure in the shadows of the doorway. "I passed with flying colours in my Defence NEWTs and my mother's best friend, who works for the AMG, taught me a fair number of other spells."

Mrs Cooke snorted and picked up her tea with dainty fingers. "Your manners are disgusting."

Kat bit her lip, hard, and tasted blood. "I'm sorry, but not all of us were brought up on bribe money."

"Watch your tongue!" Mrs Cooke looked absolutely furious. "You will show respect while in this house or you will be forced to stay in those ridiculous excuses for dorms at the university. You should feel privileged to be in this house-"

"I don't feel at all privileged, thanks," Kat snapped back, looking up at Mrs Cooke angrily. "I'd almost prefer the dorms to this monstrosity you call a house."

Mrs Cooke narrowed her eyes and seemed to calm herself with a steel will. "Tinky."

The little house-elf that had been hiding in the door hurried forward, bowing lowly. "What can Tinky do for Madame?"

Mrs Cooke met Kat's eyes with that same cold calm that she'd had when they first met at the airport. "Tinky, you will be answering to Miss Miller's call if she needs any help. Make sure you help her around the house and that she's comfortable. Outside the house, Richard will keep an eye on her."

"Tinky understands, Madame."

"Why don't you show Miss Miller around, then?" Mrs Cooke suggested, her eyes warning Kat that if she didn't leave now, she'd regret it later.

Kat stood easily and inclined her head. "Thank you for the tea," she intoned, even though she hadn't had any, before turning away and following Tinky from the room.

Tinky stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase and asked, "What would Miss Miller like to see?"

Kat grimaced. "I don't suppose there's any way I could talk you into calling me Kat?" Tinky shook her head furiously. "Not even when it's just us?"

"Tinky must respect her master and master's guests at all times," Tinky replied, looking slightly panicked.

Kat tugged on a lock of hair and gave the house-elf an understanding smile. "That's okay, then. How about you show me your favourite places in this house?"

"Miss Miller would not mind?" Tinky asked, eyes impossibly wide.

"I've hardly been here an hour - I won't know where to begin, or, for that matter, what I'm not allowed to mess with," Kat replied, feeling more cheerful by the minute in the presence of this small house-elf. Tinky was, after all, a magical creature, just as Kat was.

Tinky's eyes lit up with happiness. "Then Tinky will show Miss Miller the north tower first, then the library!"

"That sounds wonderful," Kat admitted.

With a bounce in her step, Tinky led the way.

-

"Tinky, if I told you an important secret, would you be duty-bound to tell your master?" Kat asked three hours later when they had stopped by Kat's room for a quick break.

Tinky's eyes fell. "Tinky would."

"That's okay then," Kat replied, not minding all that much. "Do you know how your master responds to magical creatures?"

"Like house-elves?" Tinky asked, looking curious.

"Well, yes and no." Kat tugged on a lock of her hair. "More like a werewolf, I suppose."

"No, _bad_," Tinky responded, making a face. "Master doesn't like them. Master says to Tinky they should be locked up in zoos with other beasts." Tinky paused, then added, "Like house-elves." Then she proceeded to slam her head on the bed post.

Kat grabbed Tinky and hugged her, biting back tears, as well as words that would probably upset the elf again. "I'm sorry," she allowed. "I wish things were different."

Tinky clung to Kat for a minute longer, then slipped back to her original spot on the bed, watery eyes holding an understanding look. "Miss Miller like Tinky." It wasn't a question.

Kat nodded, her stomach doing loop-de-loops.

Tinky nodded back. "Tinky won't tell. Miss Kat like Tinky here. House-elves don't tell other house-elf's secret."

Kat bit her lip and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Tinky," she whispered, then paused and thought about what the house-elf had just said. "Miss Kat?"

Tinky smiled and nodded vigorously. "House-elves call house-elves by born name, but Miss Kat still guest."

"Thank you," Kat said again, finding it difficult to properly express her gratitude.

"Can Tinky know what Miss Kat is?"

Kat blinked then stood from the bed. "I'm a _Vaccus Sexus_," she explained, then shifted into her male form. "My name when I'm like this is Kit," he added, smiling faintly.

Tinky clapped her hands together in excitement. "Mr Kit is amazing!"

Kit's lips twitched and he took a moment to resize his clothing before sitting back down. "Perhaps not so much amazing as just strange."

"Why Mr Kit more female? Mr Kit better in male body," Tinky said in response.

Kit sighed. "I was born female, so that's what's on my birth certificate. Mom won't let me declare myself because of the possibility of getting thrown into jail or being tagged or something equally cruel and overly dramatic." Kit rolled his eyes. "Though, it is fun. It's like I have my own twin sister."

Tinky laughed.

-

Kat never got the chance to meet the master of the house - he always had some reason to not be there for meals or be cooped up in his office. Not that Kat minded - she wasn't looking forward to meeting him, anyway.

The young man of the household, Tinky had said, was out of town with some of his friends and would be returning the night before their classed started again. Tinky had also said that the 'young master' was not as stern as his parents and that Kat was sure to like him.

And so it was with quiet trepidation that Kat got ready for the first day of her new university and hurried down to the private dinning room to eat breakfast and greet the youngest of her three hosts.

"You must be Kat," a voice said as she entered the dinning room. It sounded friendly enough, so Kat looked up and met the smiling blue-grey eyes that watched her. "I'm Derek. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I..." Kat tugged on a lock of her hair and shifted a smile on her face. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well."

Derek laughed. "The way my mother speaks, one might think you're a thug!"

Kat settled in the chair across from Derek with a smirk. "No, that's my brother."

Derek laughed again. "I like you," he informed her with a wink, then stood. "If you'll forgive me, I'm afraid I have to get dressed - pyjamas aren't the best first impression, you know?"

"I do," Kat agreed cheerfully.

Derek left with a wave over his shoulder just as Tinky popped in with food for Kat. "Does Miss Kat enjoy the young master?"

"He's very different," Kat allowed.

"The young master supports the Dumbley instead of the Ministry. He knew the fallen-but-great Harry Potter once," Tinky continued, not the least bit thrown off by Kat's careful assessment of Derek.

"You know, that doesn't tell me much about him," Kat pointed out dryly.

Tinky let out a half-smile. "Tinky knows," she informed Kat, then winked out of sight.

Kat shook her head with a smile. "House-elves."

-

Richard drove Kat and Derek to the university, then left. Derek turned to Kat with a smile after the chauffer had left. "I've heard that you're like us, magical, so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind meeting with a couple of my friends here. They all went to Hogwarts, but I went to Durmstrang, so we've only met through the uni. I think you'll like them."

Kat blinked. "Uhm, sure. Lead the way."

"Wonderful." Derek led Kat through the minor crowds and over to where a young man and young woman sat on a bench. The woman had crazed brown hair and bright brown eyes while the young man next to her had bright orange hair that stood on end and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. "Ron, 'Mione, this is Kat Miller. Kat, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Kat smiled back at the two grinning ex-Hogwarts students. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all ours," Hermione replied, standing. "We should probably be heading for our classes, however. Don't want to be late!"

"Oh!" Kat looked at her watch with a touch of concern. "She's right. I'll see you three later!" Then she turned and ran towards the building, heedless of the voices calling after her to wait.

It wasn't until she'd already gotten lost in the building that she recalled that she didn't know where her first class might even be.

-

-

**A/N:** I hope everyone approves? Or is busy fleeing.

Let me know if I need to make up a chart for the OCs. I've been using that doll maker I'm so fond of to keep them stragiht, myself... -sweat-

I'm sick, so I'll just leave this here. Ja!  
Bats


	3. Rivalling Friends

**Title:** Zephuros  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** LV/OC  
**Warnings:** Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu-age, more OCs that you could ever wish for  
**Summary:** Not all acts are forgivable, and Harry finds himself swayed by one who teaches him so much more than the Order ever dared.

**(Dis)Claim Her:** Kat/Kit belongs to me. So do the Cookes and Richard. And any other OCs.

**A/N:** Last chapter's reviews made me giggle a lot, so thank you for that.  
To clear a few things up - Harry is still in Azkaban, Kat/Kit will be the main focus for a while, but others will be brought in. In fact, you'll see another major and perhaps well-loved character this chapter. At this point, pretty much everyone is an OC, unless it's Ron or Hermione or that other character I was just talking about. XD

Also, I believe I promised a chart? Well, let's get that out of the way now. -sweatdrop- And I'll make another sorta side site - like I did for To Be A Woman - with the dolls to help you. I'll try and remember to put the link at the bottom of this chapter, and it'll also be up at FFN(in my bio) and LJ. Possibly HPFandom(in my bio), as well.

**CHART OF OCs**  
Kathryn "Kat"/Kit Miller - main character/Gary-Sue  
Lynn Miller - Kat/Kit's mum; probably won't actually appear in the fic  
Amelia Cooke/Mrs Cooke - the "mother figure" as it were of K/K's host family in the UK  
Mr Cooke - the "father figure" of K/K's host family in the UK; seems to be avoiding K/K  
Derek Cooke - the only person K/K's age among the Cookes; was out of the UK when K/K came; goes to the same uni as K/K; member of the Order of the Phoenix  
Richard - general, all-around servant to the Cooke family  
Tinky - house-elf in the Cooke household; has the job of caring for K/K during her/his stay

Hope that helps!

Rivalling Friends

"You look a bit lost," a voice said in Kat's ear.

Kat swung around, fist ready, and just barely missed the pale blond who'd spoken.

"That's no way to treat someone you don't even know, now is it?" the young man inquired, smirking.

"Don't sneak up on my and I won't try to punch you," Kat retorted. She'd spent the last ten minutes trying to find her class, but she was utterly lost, and it was wearing on her nerves.

"I'll keep that in mind," the other said, still smirking. "Name's Draco Malfoy, by the way."

Kat's eyes widened - anyone who lived even a few years in the Wizarding world knew who the Malfoys were - and she quickly introduced herself, "Kat Miller."

Draco took one of her hands and brought it to his lips for a kiss, making Kat blush a bright red. "A pleasure, Miss Miller," he said, her name sliding off his tongue like sin. "By your expression, I'm assuming you've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't heard of your family?" Kat replied, tugging her hand away and hiding it behind her back.

"Muggles," Draco replied, then eyed the paper she was clutching in the hand he hadn't kissed. "Are you lost?"

"A little," Kat replied, looking at the floor. "I lost my host a while ago."

"Ah. You're an exchange student. That explains the accent."

Kat bit back a retort about _his_ accent and held up her schedule. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, could you point me in the right direction?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up. Imagine, _her_ asking a _Malfoy_ to show her where to go! Unheard of.

Draco took the paper and looked it over, then smiled back up at Kat, who blushed again. "I can take you right to it," he informed her, handing back the paper. "I have the same class, you see."

Kat let out a relieved sound. "Thank you."

Draco settled his hand in the middle of her back and started leading the way down the hallway Kat had just come from. "But of course. We can't have you thinking poorly of our country, now can we?" He smiled at Kat again and she allowed a nervous smile in return, half wishing he'd take his hand away. "Where are you from? The accent sounds familiar."

"America. Washington D.C, more specifically," Kat replied, fidgeting with her schedule.

"Mmm... And I'm assuming you know all about the silly war we Brits are waging on ourselves?"

Kat tensed. "Yes."

Draco chuckled lowly. "Be careful, Miss Miller - you're already right in the middle of it," he whispered, then took his hand off her back as they stepped into a classroom.

Before Kat could even _think_ of a response to that, a voice called, "Kat!"

"Oh! Derek!" Kat said, catching sight of her host and his two friends.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid you'd nev-"

"Malfoy!" Ron suddenly spat, eyes on Draco. "What are you doing with Kat, you slime?"

Draco shrugged. "Merely helping her to her class, since you fools can't seem to keep tabs on her." He smirked a challenge at Ron.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over to where they'd already staked out seats, whispering furiously into the orange-haired young man's ear.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Draco as the blonde's smirk widened. "Stay away from us, Malfoy. And that _includes_ Kat," Derek spat, then looked at Kat, eyes softening. "Come on, Kat. Let's go sit down."

"Uhm, okay," Kat agreed, then looked at Draco unsurely. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy."

"My pleasure," Draco purred, then sauntered off to a seat on the other side of the room from where Ron and Hermione had retreated to.

"You shouldn't thank people like him," Derek told her as they started over to Ron and Hermione.

Kat frowned. "Why not? If he hadn't helped me, I never would have gotten to this room. Are you saying I shouldn't thank someone just because _you_ don't like him?"

Derek frowned. "You don't understa-"

"And I don't want to. Leave me out of your stupid rivalry - I want no part in it," she informed him stiffly, then took a seat and ignored Derek, Ron, and Hermione for the entire class.

-

"He's a known Death Eater," Derek was trying. Class was over and they'd all gone outside for a breath of air, since there next class wasn't for another couple of hours and it was too early for lunch. "He'd be in Azkaban if the Ministry wasn't run by idiots."

"Look," Kat finally snapped, standing and turning to glare down at the three friends, "I don't want any part in this stupid war. I'm here to go to school and see the sights. I'm not here to fight some war that I don't believe in!" She spun on her heels and stalked off, ignoring the voices yelling at her to stop.

Once Kat had found a quiet place without any people around, she shifted into Kit and let out a breath of relief.

"You know, that trick doesn't work very well when you're wearing a skirt," Draco's voice informed him before he appeared out of no where.

Kit shot the young Malfoy a cold look and transfigured his clothing before he spoke, "Using Invisibility Charms is a good way to be hexed, and I'm not as nice as Kat." So saying, Kit wordlessly cast _Levicorpus_, which had been quite popular at his school at one point.

Draco let out a shriek as he was suddenly hanging upside down in the air, his books on the ground in a heap. He turned furious eyes on the smirking Kit. "Let me down!"

"Where are your manners, Malfoy? Didn't your parents ever teach you to say 'please' and 'thank you'?" Kit replied mockingly.

"Let me down, you freak!" Draco hissed, face turning red.

Kit's eyes darkened and he stepped forward until he was right in front of his victim, who had apparently realized that he'd said the wrong thing. "Let's get this straight, Malfoy. If you _ever_ call Kat or myself that word again, I'll burn your cock off and leaving you hanging upside down, naked, in front of this very building until you _die_. Also, _don't_ follow me around under Invisibility Charms. If you want to follow me, learn to track me like a Muggle, lest you find yourself becoming one. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Draco gasped, eyes wide.

Kit cast the counter and turned his back on the Malfoy. When Draco tried to attack Kit from behind, he found himself hanging upside down again.

"Why is it that purebloods never learn?" Kit inquired of the hanging blond.

Draco sneered at him. "_Please_ let me down."

Kit let him down again and watched as the other boy picked up all his books and put them away.

"Alright, Miller," Draco said, straightening. "What in Merlin's name are you?"

Kit cocked his head to one side and stared at Draco for a long moment, which seemed to unnerve the other. "_Vaccus Sexus_."

Draco's eyes widened again and it took him a few moments to find his voice. "I thought they were myths!"

"Hardly. We're just impossibly rare. One or two a century, according to the only book I could find on it."

Draco blinked, then smiled. "You're a very interesting person, Miller."

"And you're an arrogant, conceited bastard," Kit replied cheerfully. "We should get on smashingly!"

Draco's lips fell into a smirk. "I try."

Kit laughed.

-

"Where were you! We looked everywhere!" Hermione asked when Kat slid into the empty seat next to the brunette in their afternoon class.

Kat smiled quietly. "I'm sorry. I got lost again. Stopped for some food when I saw some, then tried to find my way back. Draco Malfoy found me again and showed me to the room," she finished sheepishly.

Hermione sighed. "No helping it now, I guess." She gave Kat a sad look. "And I'm sorry about Ron and Derek. Both of them have had really bad times with Malfoy and they just can't let it go."

"He's not a bad person," Kat whispered, feeling sad. She was glad Ron and Derek weren't in this class with her.

"No, he's not," Hermione agreed, looking strained. "At least, not here at school. Here, he's a perfect gentleman and he can get along with all the Muggles without a sneer. But, put him around another Death Eater or one of those two boys and he's as nasty as if he were dressed all out in Death Eater garb and killing Muggles and Muggleborns left and right."

Kat sighed. "It's like he's two different people, then."

"Pretty much." Hermione tapped her pencil on her desk. "Malfoy and I used to really hate each other back at Hogwarts, but we have a sort of secret study session on Fridays, while Ron and Derek are in class."

Kat offered her fellow a sympathetic look. "I don't understand purebloods at all."

"I don't think they even understand _themselves_," Hermione muttered, earning her a giggle from Kat.

The two shared a smile and turned to pay attention when the professor started calling for attention.

-

"Miller!"

Kat turned around at her name and saw Draco running towards her. "Hello, Mr Malfoy," she said pleasantly once he was in range for her to not have to shout.

Draco gave her a strange look. "You're a puzzle, Miller."

"I try," Kat replied, smiling brightly.

Draco let out a bark of laughter and smiled back. "You should have dinner with me tonight."

"You shouldn't order pretty girls around," Kat replied, still smiling.

Draco smirked. "Indeed? Well then, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"Where might I be accompanying you to?"

"Why, my house."

"And will you turn into the bastard Hermione says you always are outside of the school?"

Draco sighed and gave Kat a pitiful look. "Remember what we were talking about at lunch? About rights?"

Kat's smile slipped into a serious frown. "Yes."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come with your brother, if you'd prefer."

Kat gave him a calculating look, which Draco decided looked odd on her angelic face, then nodded. "Where shall we meet?"

"Two blocks from the Cooke place there's a small playground. Do you know it?"

"Vaguely."

"Meet me there at six."

"I should be able to arrange that."

"Perfect. I'll see you at six, then."

"Okay." Kat waved cheerfully and wandered into the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be _fun_.

-

-

**A/N:** Urk. -.- I just realized I have homework that I should be doing. BUT I'M NOT! XD  
Mmmm... Project Runway tonight.

Basically, I've just finished this chapter. I've got the website space reserved - as it were - but not actually set up. I'll do that tonight, so don't go at it for a couple hours or so. I'll post at my batsutousai LJ when it's ready.

Link: w w w. angelfire. com / planet / zephuros /

Bats


End file.
